Code Geass: The Story of Shiawase
by shin jae hee
Summary: The continuing story of R2 after Zero Requiem incident. Claude Lucasse, with his wife, Kururugi Seiryuu is the new character inserted. Who is Claude? But, the most important thing is, what this Kururugi had to do with the 'so-called' dead, Suzaku?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Code Geass series.

Code Geass: The Story of Shiawase

From afar, she saw the famous masked savior holding Sword of Akasha at his right hand. He was ready for his action. The savior, whom he named himself as Zero, later was running so fast towards the young, monstrous Emperor of Britannia, Lelouch vie Britannia. Perhaps, he was the last king of the Holy Britannian Empire. In a blink of eye, the sword was already buried in the stomach of the young king. She, the young lady started crying so heavily and also whispered this name, 'Suzaku!' and later, she fainted in a big voice of people who shouted, 'Zero,Zero,Zero!!!'.

She opened her eyes slowly. Then, she realized that it was just a dream. It was happen 2 months ago. But, as for her, it was not a good memory nor a sweet dream. That incident, Zero Requiem leaves a terrible and horror pain deeply in her heart. She slowly woke up from her nap. Not far from her bed, there was a veranda. There, stands a young man, watching beautiful sights of the ocean, not far from their house.

Sometimes, wind blows softly at his silvered hair. She looked at him with tranquility feeling. Suddenly, she remembered something. It is the spectacle that her husband asked before. She quickly opened the drawer right on her left. The spectacle was there.

Quietly, she went to the veranda with the spectacles. The young man knew that his wife is beside him. He looked at his wife and asked her, "You're already awake?"

She just nodded. Then, she passed the spectacle to him.

"Oh, thanks. Does it suits me?", he asked again after wears it.

Again, she just nodded. He smiled. Very gently, he pulled her towards him and hugged her. She surprised.

"Yui, you don't have to worry. Everything is under control. Tomorrow, I will go to the Ashford Academy and we will meet him sooner or later. But, for now, you have to wait patiently….alright?"

She nodded. But, still, she couldn't hide those feelings; worried. Her husband knew her very well. For him, although she was smiling towards him, her 'heart' wasn't really 'smiling'.

On that morning, Ashford Academy received new student from German. It was a young man. This young man went to the class where Rivalz, Kallen and Gino were. He introduced himself as Claude Lucasse. His physical is almost the same like other boys, except his silvered hair; it was very unique.

When the teacher asked him to sit down at any place that he likes, he choose to sit beside Kallen. He smile at Kallen and again, introduced himself. Their conversation made Gino very unhappy. That Knight of Three started to think Claude as his love rival and tried to make his own move.

While Gino does that, Claude just proceeding his plans to 'win' Kallen's heart. He spent most of his time at school with Kallen. Actually, he's not interested in Kallen, well he REALLY knows what was his status, a married young man. But, he is interested and sincere to befriends with Kallen. After all, he knew that Kallen don't have anyone else inside her heart except for one man; Lelouch. But, Claude can felt that as time passes, that feeling is still remain, but there was another man; that always tries to win her heart, that always on her side; Gino Weinberg. And that man is almost there, reaching her heart.

Poor Gino, he doesn't even realize about that. The girl that he adored for life-time is now ready to open the locked door of her heart.

Well, never mind, later he surely will realize it. That was what Claude thought. But, for him, both Kallen and Gino were so dense! He hardly thought of some 'brilliant' idea to 'lubricate' this couple.

While he was doing that, he doesn't forget his mission; to ask Kallen to take him to Princess Nunnaly so that he and Yui can met him. He wished to see Yui's smile again. He wanted to give everything to Yui; love, strength and happiness so that she can continue her life meaningfully after she had through the hardest part in her life; being kidnapped by the Holy Britannian Empire and became hostages for almost of the time of her life.

The day that Yui waited to come, had finally arrived. With the help from Kallen, she and Claude finally had the opportunity of meeting the princess and that well-known knight; The Legendary Zero. Accompanied by Gino and Kallen, much of question arose. Both of them kept asking, 'Who is she?', 'What she has to do with the princess?' and 'Who is she to Claude-san?'. All of the question is simply answered by Claude who was just gave his elegant yet mysterious smile towards both of them. This smile, however remember Kallen of her untold love; Lelouch. Until that very day, she couldn't forgot him. As for Gino, that smile was very irritating after all.

The Knight of Three opens the door to the room where the princess patiently waited. Their eyes spotted the young girl sitting on her wheelchair and the famed black knight besides her.

"Princess Nunnaly, this is the people who wished to see you.", said the young captain. The princess only smiled as she saw those people. Before she could even speak a word, Zero interrupted.

"Ne-sama…!"

###Konichiwa! This is my first fanfic... Hope the readers will like it, and please, do comment! This is the first episode, so I promise that there will be lot more of surprises!###


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Code Geass series. I am just an amateur who writes on my favourite story in a legal way.

Those emerald eyes finally met. Suzaku and Seiryuu. Everybody there was surprised for Zero reaction; except for Nunnaly and Claude, towards the today's guest. He could not hold himself much longer. Slowly, he walks to the couple. His eyes were still holding her face. Nunnaly were just seen her knight's action. She does not want to interrupt that precious yet important moment in Suzaku's life. She knew that Seiryuu is very important to him.

Just as what Claude expected, Suzaku getting even closer to them. Nevertheless, for Claude, that reaction was not enough. Not enough to heal Seiryuu's despair, loneliness and all the sadness that she had been through almost of her entire life.

So, he step front of Suzaku to paralyzed his steps. He abruptly stop and realized that all of his movement since the beginning was seen by all the people in the room. Now, in front of him, was a tall, yet mysterious man who with Seiryuu. All he could do, was stare at him and then at Seiryuu. That young lady can only look him with a hopeful eyes.

"Say, Zero… This is our first time meeting together. I'm so happy for meeting you, Zero, the famed legendary knight. Even my wife is a fan of you.", Claude finally starts his 'friendly' conversation with Suzaku.

Wife? My sister was already married? To this guy? It's impossible!

While Suzaku was hardly thinking about those matters, the young princess; for the first time, open her mouth. Everyone paid attention to her, although all of them were in the middle of confusion; especially Kallen and Gino.

"Zero-sama, I, Nunnaly Vi Britannia ordered you to take off your helmet right this moment."

Everyone, except Claude was stunned. Seiryuu looks very worried about the young princess's order. For her, this order could threat Suzaku's life. Sweat hardly fell from Suzaku's head. His heart was pounding very fast. He could not think well at that time although he tried to.

"Zero, no, Kururugi Suzaku! I command you to follow my order. Do take off your helmet."

For a very first time, the air that surrounds the room was now filled with many thoughts and feelings. Suzaku himself was completely shocked. He kept asking himself whether he disguise well for the last two month or not. He doubt almost everything at that moment; himself of course. Should he follow the order? His finger was almost reached the helmet when abruptly Kallen screamed.

Her scream made the Knight of Tree forget all the hatred towards him.

Her scream made the young princess felt forlornly.

Her scream made the young man felt sorry.

Her scream made the young lady felt guilty.

Her scream made the young knight felt even worse; despair.

Her sapphire eyes were filling with tears. Her heart was almost exploded with her tanks of memories suddenly overflowed. Right in front of her eyes, was all the memory she shared with her love, the young emperor, Lelouch.

How was she was favoured by him as Zero when she becames his ace captain and known as his Q-1?

How was happy she was when Lelouch asked her to come with him to the Ashford Academy after the war ends?

She could not open her eyes much longer as all the memories kept played right in front of her eyes like movies. The hatred towards Suzaku was being deepened when she close her eyes. At that moment, she could see how Suzaku stabbed him. The blood that was spurting out of his body. The reaction that he gave as the result of the pain. The way he fell. Nunnaly's screams that said, 'Onii-sama, don't die, I want to live with you!'

The tears rolling down to her cheek like blood. She could not take it anymore. She stepped in front of Suzaku and she forcibly took of the helmet. It was Suzaku. It was really him. She then punched Suzaku at his face, kicked him as hard as she could with her scream and tears like someone crazy. Suzaku just stand there and took all her angst while hoping that this could made him forgiven by her.

The young princess starts panicked, followed by Gino and Claude. Seiryuu was just looking empty. Deep inside her heart, she wished that she could change the situation. She wished that Suzaku did not have to face all of that.

She wished that her young brother was always been forgiven by all the people that he met.

It was hard to stop Kallen. She was filled with such over-power energy. Even Gino alone could not make her stop. Now, both Gino and Claude had to work together to stop Kallen from continuing hurt Suzaku. Suzaku almost could not stand well as she non-stop stroke him.

Gino hugged her forcefully after they manage to separate her from Suzaku. He had to held her as tight as he could. His fingers softly tondled her hair.

"Kallen, it's alright. I am here for you.", he whispered at Kallen's left ear. She slowly stop resist him. Gino thought that Kallen stop because she wants to but she was faint in his arm!

Everyone there was completely panicked. Princess Nunnaly asked Gino to take her home. Before they left, Gino apologise for making such harshness towards the princess and the guests. He then gave a quick, hatred-filled sharp glance toward Suzaku before he and the unconscious Kallen left. The room now was completely quiet….

Hi there! KoF is here! Thanks for reading my writing and comments. I really appreciate it! Do e-mail me to comment my work so I can improve my writing. Hope all of you continue reading until the last page! Arigatou gozaimas, minna-san!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Once again, I swear that I do not own Code Geass.

The room was filled with emptiness. No words, no thoughts to express the situation that was just happened few minutes ago. By looking at the situation, the princess realizes that this condition should not be continued. Her voice, breaking the atmosphere.

"Well, since Kallen-san and Gino-san has left, I think we should get back to what that has been planned."

Only Claude was response to the princess's idea. He gave her his nod. Both Seiryuu and Suzaku looked dumbfounded. They just do not know what to say, especially Suzaku. He does not know how to react towards her dear sister. When it comes to talk, he was the loser. He is a young man that is fool when it comes to talk. They continued staring each other; both Suzaku and Seiryuu.

"Your Highness, may I proceed?", Claude said, breaking the atmosphere.

Both Seiryuu and Suzaku shocked. Seiryuu gave Claude the look of worried. But Claude gave her the look of strength and confidence. Nunnaly nodded as agreeing to Claude's request. He then continued.

"Your Highness, my wife and I are here to see our dear brother, Suzaku, as Suzaku, not his alter-ego."

"I know.", she replied. Her answer surprised both the siblings, but not to Claude.

"Claude-san, Seiryuu-san, you both may see Suzaku anytime you want. It's your freedom. Besides, I did not know that you have elder sister, Suzaku-san. Are you keeping something from me and Onii-chan?"

"Lelouch does know that I have an elder sister… Well, this is my dear elder sister, Kururugi Seiryuu.."

Nunnaly just gave Suzaku an uncomfortable look that hints that she wanted Suzaku to explain everything to her. Claude just waited patiently. He reminds himself not to interrupt the conversation or Seiryuu would be unhappy.

"She was kept away from the world by my father, to protect her. Although she suffers from autism, she is a genius…that my father was so afraid of. My father raised her alone after my mother passed away… Then, I noticed that she was gone missing…and..."

"The truth that she was been abducted by The Holy Britannians after you just murdered your father?! Is that it?! Oh, you just pathetic, lil' bro!", sarcastically, Claude interrupt.

Suzaku was terribly shock by those words. He did not do nothing but have to accept the truth that his brother-in-law was talking about. Seiryuu could not take it, but grab Claude's hand to make him stop. By her touch, he realized that he was over to much from what that has being planned. He look into her eyes.

"Yui, I have to. If not, Suzu will never understand. He must know the truth."

Suzu? Was not that my nickname given by mother to me? Yui is for nee-san.

"Suzu, things that have been done, can not be corrected, unless you are given power by God to change things that you want to change. If so, still you would not be able to do so, because changing something that has been done was related to other things and it clearly means that you regret of what you have done in your past."

Suzaku heard his brother-in-law clearly. Seiryuu was relief that Claude calmly talk to his brother-in-law. The scene was now less tense. Claude continues his words.

"Suzu, I can not and can never blame you. Neither your sister. Nevertheless, the fact that your sister suffer can never be change. You see, although you were promoted to one of The Knight of Rounds, you still could not find her. She was in the temple and was under V.V's supervision with other child. She was with Rolo Lamperouge. She know him."

"Who are you actually?", Suzaku asked, as a reaction that he was surprised that Claude knows a lot about Britannia himself.

"I was Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein's right hand man."

Nunnaly just listening to what Claude was saying. She was not surprised, until that very moment. It was just the sibling that was shocked each time Claude opened his mouth.

"Your sister will never be able to tell you, and if she is, she won't tell you. Hence, I am the one that will tell you." He took a very deep breath before continuing his words.

"She was captured by the Britannia just before the invading of Japan. She was considering as a secret weapon to the Britannia instead of C.C."

C.C? He knows about it? Looks like he knows a lot.

"After they got what they want, they invade Japan and that is why the late Prime Minister, Kururugi Genbu would always want to fight those Britannians. They were too mean and harsh towards other country that has been invaded by them. They show no mercy and always being proud of themselves, most of them. Yet, you still wanted to change it from the within? It is too impossible, Suzaku. Even your best friend, the prince was being executed and what would you expect from that? Thank God, that if there are 100 people shares the same idea as yours in Britannia. Unfortunately, it was none. None of them even thought about that."

Hello. Sorry, for being so late in continuing this story. Hope you guys will enjoy this one. Well yeah, I hate Suzaku actually, but this character was unique, a very rare deuteragonist and well he deserve nee-san here. Onegai, do comment. I love to hear comments from you readers. Till then, ja ne~….!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not make profit out of this fanfic because I do not own Sunrise's Code Geass series.

After hearing what Claude said, Suzaku realize that his brother was right after all. It was never succeed; what that he had been plan before. Instead, he loses many people that he love and holds dearly in his heart. His love of life, Princess Euphemia, his father, his friend, Shirley and his life-time best friend, Lelouch. All of them were gone completely from his life.

Now, he loses his life. He will never be reviving as Kururugi Suzaku. That is one thing for sure. He loses his friends, Gino and Kallen. He knew that they would never forgive him. He was prepared for that. It is the atonement for his sins; for killing his best friend and not to understand other people that was just close to him. He is dead on the day he stabbed Lelouch. Both of them were in the same coffin just now.

"You are just wasting your time by being with those Britannians, Suzu.", Claude continues.

"Totally wasting your time… You cannot even find your own sister until the very end… In fact, you made someone lose her one and only family."

His eyeballs widened. Yes, he was not just killing Lelouch but also hurting Nunnaly at the same time. Yet, he still has the courage to face and be by her side because that was what Lelouch always wanted. He remembered when Lelouch was asking him to take a good care of his sister personally in front of the Kururugi Shrine. Nevertheless, he kicked him. He just does not understand how much a brother's love towards his sister. After all, these years he was separated from his dear sister and he lives as the 'only' child for the prime minister.

"You are too obsessed with someone that you just met, the late Princess Euphemia, right? You wish to kill Lelouch so that you would be relief and for you, it is death that equals to what Lelouch has done to Euphie before, right? You grab the chance, and without thinking the consequences, you simply commit it. But, have you ever thought that there is somebody that who holds Lelouch dearly in their heart? That will be sad, if Lelouch is gone?"

"Yes, Nunnaly and Kallen, I know!", Lelouch yells at Claude with tears rolling from his cheek. Seiryuu could not bear to watch Suzaku much longer. She could feel the pain that Suzaku felt.

"But, he is mean! He is a monster! I cannot accept that he could kill Euphie with his own hand! How could he! Euphie is his half-sister! He..!"

"He loves Euphie. Onii-chan does love her. Euphie does love him, too."

"You see? You did not know the whole story and you just conclude it by yourself. The truth is was the code. It is the late emperor, Charles Zi Britannia who activates Lelouch's Geass and it combines with what Lelouch hope; hoping that Euphie would stop her nonsensical ideas on SAR which would ruin his plans! He did not intent to kill her!"

"Yes he is! Everyone here knows that he would do anything to achieve his target! Even it means to kill!", Suzaku cannot hold himself much longer.

"But, for whom he would do so? And for how far would you go for your own family? How far? Can you do what Lelouch did towards Yui? Can you?!", Claude seem cannot control himself much longer also. He was unsatisfied towards Suzaku's opinion. For him, Suzaku was too innocent, just like the late princess.

"You are too nice, Suzu. Too nice until burdening others that really does concerns on you. Just like the princess.."

Suzaku cannot hold much longer. He felt that Claude was blaming on Euphie. He grabs Claude's collar and look deeply into his eyes, with angst and hatred. Nunnaly and Seiryuu troubled by Suzaku's action. He acts too furious like a hungry lion.

"Suzu, have you ever thought of something?"

"What?!"

"You receive a wonderful and meaningful gift from Lelouch."

"And what is that?"

"Your 'live on' Geass."

Hearing this, he remembered of that 'live on' Geass that was cursed on him by Lelouch. He always thought that Geass was something that was very mean, awful. But, Lelouch does use his power and cursed it to someone that he really loves.

"The Geass. It is the symbol that forcing. Yet, it could be interpreted that Lelouch planted on someone that he cares."

Claude took Suzaku's hand off from him. He looks at Seiryuu. It sure does that she was very shocked. They almost fought! He went to Seiryuu and took her with him.

"Think about it, Suzu. Like I said before, I cannot and can never blame you. Everybody makes mistakes. I just want you to open your eyes and think what you have done before so that you would not face those feelings of regret anymore. Feeling regret is terrible Suzu. It makes you stop and cannot move forward anymore to find happiness in what is left for you. Believe me, there is still happiness that is left by, because happiness is everywhere."

After saying goodbye and thanks to the young princess, he said, "Isn't that happiness is like glass, it is everywhere but, if you do not see it from the right angle it is like nothing. Even though it is dim with lies, the glass remains transparent."

Suzaku realize that the words were something that he said to Lelouch when they were much younger.

"And, address me as aniki. We are family now, right?", said Claude, smiling, before he and Seiryuu left. Seiryuu smiles at him, but deep in her heart, she felt sorry for Suzaku. For her, he suffers as much as she did. Living without their mother when he was so young and then he lives alone, without anyone to look up for him…

The room was empty again.

"Suzaku-san, you go get some rest. You are tired enough today.", said the princess before leaving Suzaku alone. Suzaku wish to talk to her, but she left fast. He knew that she does not want to make him felt terrible much longer after that long conversation and argument with his brother-in-law.

He put on his helmet and changing back to his alter ego. It was another gift, yet cursed given to him by Lelouch. At this moment, he could only thought about Lelouch. He then left the room.

Konnichiwa! Minna! KoF is here! How is my fanfic as far as now? It is getting good, or even worst? Onegai, do comment me. In this chapter, I included Suzaku's quote (if I'm not mistaken) because I love it! It means a lot and it is full of memory. I remembered those memories of Suzaku, Lelouch and their friends have had together every time I read this quote. Please continue read, as I would include Arthur the cat next. Such a cute kitty! And I would sincerely apologize to Euphie's fan and of course, Suzaku's fan. I do like Euphie actually, but in some parts, I disagree with her. And, once again, let me reminds you that I hate Suzaku, but who knows that I will like him later as I continue write this fanfic. Ouh, and about the fanfic title, I derived it from ORANGE RANGE song, (Code Geass R2 ending song!) Shiawase Neiro. I like this song and ORANGE RANGE themselves very much. Frankly speaking, I got my main ideas by listening this song, or should I say this fanfic starts from the song itself. Till then, ja ne~!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

He watched her from far. She was at the veranda, kept silence from the moment they reached home. Claude could guess what she was thinking at that time. He knew that she was worried. He knew her well. Everything that involving Suzaku would surely make her worried. Unfortunately, she was unable to speak a word about her anxiousness. After having his fruit tea prepared by her, he slowly went to her.

Without her realizing, he hugged her from back. She wished to resist, but he would not let her so. She simply does not want him to know what she was thinking. Without even single word, he simply tightens his hug. She could hear his heart beat. He placed his head on hers.

"Yui, were you mad at me?"

She shakes her head repeatedly from left to right. _No, anata. Why would I?_

"Because I acted harshly towards him. I know that I..!", before he could even finished his sentence, Seiryuu stops him by placing her long index finger on his lips. Again, she shakes her head repeatedly from left to right. She looked deeply into his blue eyes and holding his face.

_There is no reason for me to mad at you. I know that what you did to him is something that is worth for him._

He looked her lips to understand what she was 'saying'. After 'hearing' those words, he took her hand, placing his kiss on it. He then smiled at her and thanked her for understanding him. Her face turns red abruptly. He just laughing at her while she continually felt shy.

It was true that no one understand him better than her. He never really thought that the girl he met in the abandoned temple would soon become his wife. He never thought that this 'mute' girl would always be by his side, living together, doing the housework for him and would love him. He never ever thought that he would fall in love after all the things that had happened in his entire life.

He remembers the time when he first time met her. He was assisting Bismarck Waldstein, Knight of One to the temple where all the prisoners of V.V were. There, he saw this girl with a very long black hair giving him the look of emptiness. He was attracted to her since that. For him, she was a beautiful young woman that would protects the other kids that with her. Almost all of the prisoners were afraid of them when they step into the temple except for this girl. Those knights were there to check on the project and experiments on their subject, that is the prisoners. All for this filthy code, Geass.

He remembers when he proposes her to marry him. The reaction that she was giving him was expected but, a little to much. He knelt down in front of her, grab both her hand, and look deeply into her beautiful emerald eyes before saying;

"I wished to be with you, the one I love always, the one I always remember of. Will you, Kururugi Seiryuu, marry me, Claude Lucasse?"

In a minute, her face turns red. Before he could even finish his words, she fell onto his lap and lost conscious! He was doubled panic, as when he proposed her and now, she faint! It was the first time he admits his feelings towards the girl he is in love with and it is the first time he propose someone to be his wife!

He let her laid on his lap and waited patiently for her to regain her conscious. He stroke her long, soft black hair before brushes his face to her before ended up kissing her, hoping that she would open her eyes for him. Unfortunately, nothing had happen. He slaps himself for being childish; thinking that his kiss would make her awake just like in the fairy tales, when the princess receive the prince's kiss, she would be awake. It was his first kiss with her, and she was loss conscious…

After hours of waiting, she finally regains her conscious. She opened her eyes and learns that she was with Claude all the time after she faint. Claude was now the one who lost his conscious, but not for long. He opens his eyes and learns that Seiryuu was looking at him. He blush madly when she continue staring at him even though he was already regain his conscious.

_Yes. I do. And… I love you too. You are the one that I always fall in love with.._

By 'hearing' those words from Seiryuu's lips, he shouted as loud as he could; indicating that he was too happy with Seiryuu's answer. He then hugged her as tight as he could, not letting her escape from his embrace. She did not resist at all and just smiled. He then stops embracing her, and looks into her eyes and asked,

"So, you're thinking my proposal in your sleep isn't you?"

She blushed and just smiled at Claude.

"Never mind. As long as you accept my proposal.", he said, jokingly.

All these memories enter his mind when he looks at her. He then carried her in a bridal style. She was shocked until he heard her gasps.

"Well then, it is already late my dear. We shall get some sleep and…", he did not continued his words and this makes her confused. He gave her his smile and the young couple left the veranda to their room.

That night, Suzaku was dreaming. Sweat falling hardly from his skin.

"_Is that you, Lelouch?"_, he said, as he saw someone that looks like Lelouch in front of him. He then turns his back from Suzaku, revealing his face and it is Lelouch. He smiles at him and said,

"_Sorry that I troubled you, Suzaku. But, you are my best friend, the one that I always trust."_

"_Why do you have to do that?"_

"_Wasn't that is what you want, to avenge for Euphie?"_ Suzaku surprised.

"_Don't give me that kind of answer Lelouch. I mean, why did you have to do that, placing 'live on' Geass on me?"_

"_You have always known the answer."_ Suzaku kept silence when hearing this.

"_Forever I envy of you."_

"_And why is that?"_

"_For successful in making the people that you left behind sad about you."_

"_Humph, is that so? You are such a kid, Suzaku. Other than Nunnaly, I think it is none. Don't tell me that you are sad."_

"_There is. Kallen." _He gasped when he heard the name. Kallen, the woman whom he cares so much after Nunnaly. For him, Kallen is a very intriguing figure.

"_She does? I thought that Gino would have taken care of her."_, answered Lelouch, playing fool. Actually, he knows that Kallen would be sad for him, but he did not ever think that it would be this long.

"_Don't pretend that you don't know Lelouch. She always fallen her heads over heels on you. She does always."_

Lelouch kept silent. He did not know how to react. He does cares about his Q-1, but until now, he does not know how to explain his own feelings about her. And if he does, it won't work, because they are now in two different world. It was just too impossible for the dead ones to love those who are the living ones.

"_Do you love her, like I love Euphie before?"_

He remains silence. However, Suzaku knows that somehow, Lelouch have some feelings for Kallen.

"_Well, it is time for me to go, Suzaku. I will visit you again some time. I will send your regards to Euphie and Shirley too.",_said Lelouch before he turned away and walk on.

"_You are such a coward! Just admit it! She hits me because of you!"_

"_Serves you right!"_, said Lelouch, smiling, before vanishing.

"Sheesh, your such a coward, Lelouch, for leaving without answering my question!", said Suzaku, just after he opened his eyes. But, he smiled. He was relief to see him lively like that.

"He is always being proud of himself."

Looking at the clock on the wall, it is almost 6 a.m. Before his alarm that he sets in his phone rungs, he makes it off.

"Rise and shine! It is time to get up!", he said, before jumping off from the bed.

He then went to the bathroom with his towel and yawning widely.

Meanwhile, at his sister's house…

"Yui…Yui… wake up darling", Claude calls, trying to wake her up. However, she does not awake.

How will I wake her up? I mean it is as if more that 10 times I have call her.

Claude could not think further as he let his sigh. He only saw that Seiryuu was sleeping tightly with a smile on her lips. He was laughing as he saw this.

Maybe, she was too tired. Better not to wake her up.

He then left her sleeping on their bed.

Hello! KoF is here. Hmm, I did not realize that Claude's appearance almost the same as Rai's. I realized it only after I read his profile on the internet. Sorry that I did not mention yet, about Arthur the cat… I will do so in a time being, so please wait. Okay, about Claude, I modeled him after this famous seiyuu, Miyano Mamoru. He is my favourite idol actually. His character is quite intriguing and he is energetic, that is what I want for my character design. He does suits my idea. I like him (Mamoru) because he was funny and at the same time, he is a gentleman. I am unlucky, because he was already married to someone else. Demo, kamawanai! I just hope that he'll always successful in his career. By the way, if my piece here is lucky and could be produce in anime form, I think Mamoru is the one that suits Claude Lucasse here, and I want him to voice Claude! He's the only one that suits Claude. (After all, I derive Claude out of Mamoru) Hehehe, just dreaming yeah, KoF? All right, time to go! Please, do comment.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass series.

How could he left without telling me?! He's out without any breakfast!

The young lady left her apartment with her shopping basket. She wanted to go to the market nearby to get something for the lunch as well as for supper. She was walking beside the main road and her sight was attracts to this mother and her child.

"Kanata, look how mess are you? Here, let me clean it.", the mother said, cleaning her son's face that was covered with ice-cream.

The boy was just smile at her mother. Seiryuu kept looking at this mother and son. The way the mother, clean his son's face remembers her about her own mother. Although it happened long ago, she still could remember it. The way her mother wiped her face after she was having her meal. The smile… It is clearly sketched in her mind. She then walks away, leaving the mother and the son behind.

Her early days were always with her mother. Almost every second, it was with her mother. Her father rarely shows up, so does Suzaku. But she knew, that both of them loves her. It is because her mother, Miyako told so.

'_Yui, oto-san and Suzu loves you very much. Why? Because they always told that to me, always and forever…'_

She just smiles. She could hear her voice clearly in her mind, as it was record properly.

"Onee-sama! Onee-sama!"

Her thoughts were vanished by the sweet voice, perhaps it was belongs to a young girl. Seiryuu ignores the calling thinking that it was somebody else that the voice was up to. But the voice was clearly heard as it approaching her.

Wait, I think that I hear this voice anywhere before. But where is it?

Seiryuu look back and saw this young girl, with teary emerald ayes running towards her.

"It is you! It is you, onee-sama! I miss you a lot!", said this girl before she abruptly hugs Seiryuu.

The girl then releases Seiryuu and look into her eyes.

"Onee-sama, don't you remember me? I am Kaguya, your cousin sister, remember?"

All that Seiryuu can do was nod to her as the sign that she does know Kaguya. Kaguya was still holding her hand and watched Seiryuu. She was still crying.

_Stop crying. I am here. Long time no see, Kaguya._

She smiles at her while her long fingers wipe off Kaguya's tears. Yet, she was crying heavily than before! She hugged her tightly, hoping that it would make her stop. She strokes her black hair, which was just like hers. Both of them look like twins from afar.

"Kaguya-sama! Kaguya-sama!", a rough voice was calling for Kaguya, not far from them. The voice belongs to once called 'Tohdoh of Miracles' not long ago.

He then approaches Kaguya and Seiryuu after he saw them. He's aware of Seiryuu before he realize that it was her, the eldest child to Kururugi Genbu, the one that he used to trained, other than Suzaku.

"Ojou-sama!"

He's suddenly lowered his body before Seiryuu. Seiryuu was shocked with this action and approaches him, making he stand properly.

_Long time no see, Sensei._

Kyoshiro smiles at her, being glad that she stills remember him, although almost all of the people in Kyoto forgot about her, like was she never existed.

The three ends up meeting at the road; in one single day. They later enter The Cuisine café nearby, continuing their talks. Seiryuu message Claude, who was in the class, learning History. He was just thinking roast chicken for lunch, prepared by his wife.

'**Anata, meet me at The Cuisine café after school.'**

Wow, I was just thinking and she suddenly asks me for a date? This surely amazing.

Claude smiles widely and Gino realize it. He hates it. Claude continued to smile until the teacher was calling his name; asking for the answer.

"Onee-sama, did you know that Suzaku is….is…!"

"Dead. Almost two months ago.", Kyoshiro intercepts Kaguya's words. Seiryuu was not surprised at all then writing on a her small notebook;

'**I know.'**

Her answer surprised both Kaguya and Kyoshiro. For them, her look was too calm and was like prepared to face the so-called truth.

'**I am happy to see both of you. I thought that we will never meet again after that day.'**

Kaguya smiles when she reads it.

"Ojou-sama, I would like you to come back with us to Kyoto, as a leader and the mistress of Kyoto House.", Kyoshiro asked her, in a very polite manner. When looking at her, he remembers of Sumeragi Miyako, Seiryuu's and Suzaku's mother, the former leader of Kyoto House, before marrying Kururugi Genbu.

Seiryuu does resemble her a lot.

'**I am terribly sorry, Sensei. I cannot do that. Kaguya shall lead the Kyoto House, as well as Sumeragi House.'**

Her answer disappoints Kyoshiro. He was dissatisfied with her answer.

"Why is that, onee-sama? Don't you care about our clan? Don't you?"

Seiryuu was burden by Kaguya's question. She took her time to find the most suitable reason so that both of her beloved will not hurt by them.

'**I cannot do that since I am Kururugi. Besides, I am married to someone.'**

The second sentence shocked both of them. But, Kaguya never give up. She insisted Seiryuu to come with her by saying,

"But, you are Sumeragi too."

Seiryuu lost all her ideas to avoid both of them. What was Kaguya said was true. In her blood, flows the Sumeragi, so does Suzaku's.

'**Why do you appoint me as the leader of Kyoto House? I am incapable. Kaguya is here. I believe that she is the one that suits the position.'**

"Because, you are the original successor after Sumeragi Miyako. Since, you are back, you should have the position and we are worried about your safety, your abduction by Britannia before.", said Kyoshiro, full of concern.

'**I cannot have the position, Sensei. I return back here not for that. I return here for Suzaku. Besides, my sister should continue the position, despite the original successor or not. It is not important after all. Ah, thank you for worrying me, but I am safe now. Britannia now is not the old Britannia. Trust me.'**

Her statement on Suzaku touched both of them. She was full spirited even though she already lost her brother, which was what they thought. But, Kyoshiro was aware about the last statement on Britannia, which reminds him of Suzaku. He was not give up for persuading Seiryuu so that the same mistake will never repeat, again.

Oh my God! I have not bought anything for lunch and supper! Anata asks me to cook roast chicken for him.

Seeing her look worried suddenly, Kyoshiro asked;

"What's wrong?"

His question adding make her worried more. She just smiles and writes;

'**Nothing. I just'**

Before she could finished her sentence, one familiar voice, yelling her name not far from them. It was Claude, with his bright smile run towards them.

"You already here? No fair! I am the one who supposed to be here first!", Claude said to Seiryuu, with his usual childish tone with smile carved on his lips. He then shocked to see Kaguya and Kyoshiro who was about to stand.

With the look of confused, he asked Seiryuu.

"Who are they?"

"And who are you? Being such a rude towards Ojou-sama!", Kyoshiro asked.

"Are, Ojou-sama? What would that mean?"

Seiryuu stands up and stand in front of Claude, with her notebook written as;

'**He is my husband Sensei.'**

Shocked with the statement, he abruptly lowered his head and greet Claude before introducing himself.

"I am terribly sorry. I am Tohdoh Kyoshiro, from Kyoto House. I believe that…!"

"Oro, this is what all is about… You want to dump me to be with this man, isn't it?"

Kyoshiro was terribly shocked, so do Seiryuu and Kaguya. Claude than continues;

"You even have a daughter with him!", said Claude, with a disappointed facial expression after he glance Kaguya.

With the red face, she grabs Claude's hand and sat beside him, before she pinched his hand as hard as she could. Claude yells to his heart content.

"It hurts!"

'**How could you accuse me with this nonsense?! Everyone in this café is looking at me when you said that!'**

"Honey, you know I was just joking!", Claude said. His eyes were on the people on the café. Those people stops looking at them after they heard Claude.

"I am sorry, Tohdoh-san. It's typical of me since I was just a school boy.", he said with a smile.

'**I am terribly sorry, Sensei, Kaguya. He is always like this.'**

"Sensei? Ah, sorry. My name is Claude Lucasse. I am Seiryuu's husband."

"I am Sumeragi Kaguya, the current head of Kyoto House, as well as Sumeragi House. Tohdoh-san is with me."

"Are you my sister-in-law? You look just like Yui!", Claude asking.

"Not really. I am onee-sama's cousin sister."

"Well, it doesn't matter. Because, you are my only sister-in-law! We are family now!", Claude said, happily and lively, just like always.

By hearing those words, Kaguya was too happy. Happy because of reuniting with her one and only family, her cousin sister, as well as getting a brother.

"Onii-chan!", she called Claude for the first time.

"Well, that's better, Kaguya-chan! I like that!."

All of them laughing, seeing those two acting towards each other.

"Well, Onii-chan has decided that Kaguya-chan could go to Ashford Academy with Yui! Do you like it, both of you?"

Both of them nodded. Unfortunately, Kyoshiro was not happy.

"Kaguya-sama, I think you should not leave the Kyoto House. It's too dangerous."

"Tohdoh-san, I want to be with Onee-sama, as well as Onii-chan. Leaving the Kyoto House for a few days won't caused a problem."

"But..!"

"No buts! Believe me!"

After she insisted on that matter, he silenced himself. He knew that it was no point for him to force her. After all, she was just an immature teen.

"Then, I will get both of you the uniform and we all can go to school together tomorrow!", Claude said, happily.

'**Thank you, anata, for giving this chance for me. I am very happy of it.'**

Claude smiles at Seiryuu when he reads it.

"Yui, have you prepared my roast chicken? I thought of it since this morning."

Seiryuu raised both her hand with both of the palms meet and then lowered her head before 'saying';

_I am sorry. I have not prepared it since I forgot to buy the things. I am terribly sorry, anata!_

With the fake teary eyes in super deformed mode, he said;

"How could you! I kept thinking of it when I am in class, even when I am in the toilet! Oh my God, what terrible sin I had made, You punish me like this?"

Kaguya burst into laugh when she sees this. She knows that she was going to like Claude. She sure will have lot of fun and good times together with her brother and sister during her vacation.

**Hi! Sorry for updating this late. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See, wasn't that Mamoru Miyano suits this character? Claude is a funny guy, so does Mamo-chan! You could watch him in Tenimyu backstage. He is in the 3****rd**** and 4****th**** generation. I've got inspired to make Claude an easy-going and full of sense of humor by watching Mamoru in the Tenimyu backstage. Thanks for reviewing the story and I am terribly sorry for not including Arthur yet. I am guilt for kept deceiving all of you, so, I would never make any promise with all of you. Hence, you have to follow the stories and thank you very much for those who were following this series although the title was not so interesting for the first impression. Frankly speaking, I am not good with title. Hence, each chapter of my story won't come with title, I informed you.**

**Maybe, if I named each chapter, this chapter would be entitled as 'Reunion'. Hehe, keep viewing and thanks a lot for the comments and uploading this story as your favourite. I really appreciate it! I do! Please continue on commenting my story. I am happy to read it. Till then, ja~ne!**


End file.
